Flowers for my grave
by Caban University
Summary: One night. That's all it took to rip away everything he had. He had hurt his most important person when Allen had needed him most. And it was the first time, in many years, that the Kanda Yu had cried hard.
1. Chapter 1

Just a oneshot I did to the songs;

I hate this part right here- Pussy cat dolls  
>The only exception- Paramore<p>

Rated T for cursing, a hot Kanda, and a sad ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers for my grave<strong>

"Yu I'm home!" Allen called out to his boyfriend of 3 years. Eh, he's probably still at work Allen thought as he made his way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Allen smiled when he thought of Kanda; the couple had met when his father Cross had kicked him out for setting the house of fire.

Kanda took him in 5 years ago when Allen had fainted at the side of the road and much to his dismay Allen promised he wouldn't give up seducing him. Allen had gotten his way, although it took 2 years, and the two bickering males had been lovers ever since. Allen was one hundred percent sure that he wanted to marry Kanda.

He noticed a light on in their bedroom and some bangs coming from the hall. Quickly he grabbed his cell phone from his pocked and dialed two, his speed dial number, and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings Kanda picked up and grunted a "what do you want?"

"Sheesh Yu, not even a hello Allen how are you today? Does my beautiful boyfriend need anything this fine evening?" Allen mocked Kanda's voice and in return he grunted.

"Hey, you locked the doors right?" Allen asked his worry growing evident when a loud yes was heard from their bedroom. That kind of sounded like Alma thought Allen.

"Yea…shit…look I gotta go… oh fuck." Kanda hung up promptly after giving a moan.

"I love you too asshole." Allen rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the noises. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him. He reached for the grocery bags on the table and began putting them in their selected areas. Allen heard a loud GOD and then he heard Kanda's strained voice. Worried that his Yu was under attack Allen reached over the counter to grab a knife. Phone in hand Allen treaded past the living room and down the hall way to their bedroom with heavy feet.

"Oh god Yu. Do that again." That was Alma's voice! Allen opened the door and stared at his lover and his best friend engaged in this act of unfaithfulness. The two men didn't notice him since they were drowned in each other's bodies. Alma screamed in ecstasy.

"Nn, so tight…" Kanda grunted as he thrust into Alma. Allen clutched his phone and scrolled down to his contact Lavi. He hadn't talked to his brother in 5 years when their father kicked him out. He knew that Lavi was looking for him and that he would come rushing to wherever Allen was if he told Lavi he needed him.

_33 Willow Street, COME NOW. ~Allen _ He texted his brother waiting for the vibration to indicate he had a text message.

Lavi had texted back. _Be there in 5 minuets._

Allen moved to the side and sat on the bureau being careful as to not make any sounds…. not like it would matter Allen thought to himself. Allen assumed since Yu was cheating on him then Allen hadn't been good enough for Kanda…so this was his punishment. He forced himself to watch as Alma gobbled his Kanda and he almost sobbed when Kanda bit Almas ear, a move that the raven-haired male had done to Allen.

"Mm…I love you Yu." Alma said. The sweat dripped off his forehead and dropped onto the silk fabric that was soiled with his seed. Allen covered his mouth and hunched over when Kanda kissed Alma gently. THAT WAS HIS KISS! THAT WAS HIS KANDA! Allen screamed in his head. He bit his lip from crying.

"What about A-A-A…." Alma trailed off. His breathing hitched and he screamed in pleasure when Kanda had hit his prostate.

"Shut up and let me fuck you." Kanda bit Alma's neck, "Please."

Kanda twisted Alma so that the younger male was facing him. He then thrust into the male and kept thrusting until Alma climaxed and released himself on Kanda.

"God let's do it again Yu." Alma said wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck.

"No complaints with that."

So the two men began going at it like rabbits as Allen silently suffered watching the whole ordeal.

"HEY IT'S ME LAVI!" Lavi knocked on the door eager to see his brother for the first time in years.

"Who is that?" Alma asked leaving Kanda's shaft unattended. Kanda grunted and pushed Alma's head back to its position.

"No one important…they'll go away." Kanda moaned as his back arched in pleaser.

Lavi knocked again, "Anyone home?"

"It's open Lavi. Just walk straight in." Allen yelled back shocking the two men. Alma looked at Allen like he had seen a ghost. Alma began searching for his clothes and began dressing; Kanda copied Alma's idea and put his clothes back on.

"Um…Allen…h-how are you?" Alma asked not looking at Allen.

"Oh I'm fine. Weather is good today too so that's a plus." Allen said sarcastically looking at Alma harshly, "How do you think I'm doing idiot?"

"How long were you there?" Kanda asked casting his head down.

"I think you mean to ask me, did you see us fucking on **our** bed or did you see us fucking on **our **carpet."

"Yea…" Kanda trailed off ashamed of himself. "I saw everything. Nice technique by the way Alma, I'd think you've given head before…but since I was your best friend I know you never did…" Allen trailed off wiping the tears off of his eyes.

"Allen…Look I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but-" He was cut of by Allen's cold stare.

"Shut the fuck up Yu." Allen was tearing now. He just wanted to curl up and sob his heart out but he refused to let Kanda see him that broken.

"Allen!" Lavi trailed off. "Um hi?"

Lavi chucked sensing the tension in the room.

"Who the fuck are you? Get out of our house." Kanda yelled at the red haired male.

"He's my brother Kanda and this is your house now…you've made it quite clear you don't want me anymore."

"Allen." Lavi hugged his younger brother tightly. "Ugh! God I've missed you."

"Me too…Oh Lavi let me introduce you." Allen smiled sadly at Kanda, "Lavi this here is Kanda Yu, and he's my boyfriend of 3 years."

"B-Boyfriend? This rude person is your boyfriend?"

Kanda scoffed.

"And this is my best friend Alma Karma…who was leaving…NOW." Allen raised his voice when Alma didn't move. He glanced at the floor when he passed by Allen.

"So…um, boyfriends…" Lavi had to confirm something. Allen began to cry again and he stepped away when Lavi tried to hug him.

"No…not anymore." Allen repeated, "Not anymore."

"It…it's not my fault. Lately you've been more distant and every time, every fucking time, I go to hug you or kiss you or have sex with you…y-you move away!"

"Instead of acting like a bloody sane person you fuck some bloody git…not to mention that that git was my best friend."

Kanda cast his head down, "I'm sorry Allen…It's just…I've never felt this way for anyone before and it scared me…I really do love you. I'm sorry I t-thought you were cheating on me…you act secretly and you leave in the middle of the-"

"You want to know why I've been distant you moronic bloody arse hole!" Allen yelled and cried harder, "The doctors told me I have cancer and that I've 3 months to live so I'm sorry if I wake up at 1 in the morning to go to the doctors because I want to live longer to be with you…"

"A-Allen…" Kanda's eyes widen. He never knew…

"I didn't want you to worry you know what…never mind, why waste my last breathe explaining how impossibly mad I was to be falling for the cold hearted Yu…at least I can die miserable." Allen walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"W-wait A-Allen…your dying and you weren't even going to tell me?" Lavi yelled out grabbing Allen and spinning him around.

"No. I wasn't because you'd try to take me somewhere else to try and cure it when it isn't curable…and I-I wanted to die happy." Allen stuttered getting choppy at the end.

"Allen please don't go." Kanda quickly went down on his knees, "Please stay here. I want to die with you Allen."

"You don't get that privilege anymore." Allen walked out.

Kanda Yuu cried hard for the first time in many years.

When Kanda saw Allen again he was lying gently in his coffin. Kanda didn't even stay for the rest of the service. He went to the highest tower and did what he promised.

"SEE ALLEN? I PROMISED I WAS GOING TO FOLLOW YOU TO DEATH." Kanda jumped off the balcony and was consumed by the blackness. But not before he heard a sweet melody of bells and a soothing voice.

_Idiot Bakanda…You could have at least put flowers on my grave. Sigh. I love you, you bloody moron. Now hurry up and die._


	2. OMAKE! this has a happy ending :

"Yuu, I'm home!" Allen carried two grocery bags into his boyfriend of 3 years. He sighed realizing that his 24-year-old lover was probably at work and went into the kitchen; he took all the food items out and placed them in their appropriate places. He started boiling water in a pot for dinner but stopped when he heard noises coming from his and Kanda's room.

Thinking it was the social workers, since Allen was still technically not legal, he grabbed his phone and pressed two for Kanda's speed dial number. After two rings Kanda picked up, Allen wondered why Kanda sounded like he was doing manual labor when he worked in a cubicle. And why couldn't he hear the many phones and people in the background to which Kanda replied that Allen was going mad and he needed to get his hearing checked.

Allen shrugged his shoulders and asked if the social workers can come into the house without their permission. Kanda called him an idiot and said of course not then hung up the phone with a grunt.

"Love you too asshole." Allen grumbled. Figuring he was hearing things he began cooking again only to stop when he heard Kanda shout. That he defiantly didn't imagine so Allen with the phone in his hand, eager to see the love of his life, walked to their room and pushed the door open. He dropped the phone when he looked upon the panting Kanda and the sweaty Alma Karma having sex on their bed.

It seems as if neither of the two men engaging in such vulgar behavior knew that Allen was watching.

"Do you love me Yu?" Alma panted out as he closed his eyes. The sweat dripped from his forehead onto the silk sheets that was tainted with Kanda's seed of unfaithfulness.

"Ugh your so tight." Kanda panted out thrusting into Alma like he had been Allen for all this time. Allen was tearing up, he never, never, heard Kanda say he loved him. Not in all of the 5 years they've known each other. The two still didn't notice Allen, so the young boy decided to text his brother Lavi.

Hlp, pick me up now. Plz be fast. I g2g away frm here. ~ Allen. After sending it he looked at the two men. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Allen walk over away from the door and sit on the bureau. He knew that he was supposed to be angry, and he was, but he decided that he must have deserved this somehow. Because Kanda promised him he would always remain faithful to Allen until the day Allen died.

So he sat and watched the love of his love corrupt yet another innocent soul. His best friend moaned in ecstasy when Kanda reached his prostate. Allen cried more when Kanda whispered soothing words, like he had done to Allen, in Alma's ear. He put his hand over his mouth to keep the sobs from escaping his lips because he thought he deserved to be punished. So until Lavi came he would sit there quietly not saying a word.

Soon, too late for Allen, but soon for Kanda and Alma Lavi knocked on the door.

"Moyashi? You there?" Kanda ignored the door as did Alma.

"Yea Lavi. The door's open. I'm in Kanda's bedroom." Allen finally spoke appreciating the shock of Kanda. Alma scrambled to cover himself up and Kanda put on his pants that were laid carelessly on the rug.

"Hey what happened…holy shit…" Lavi trailed off realizing why Allen had text him to come quick.

"How long have you been there?" Kanda asked casting his eyes down.

"I think you meant to ask if I was here before you started to fuck or after you did it on **our** bed." Allen said harshly. Kanda nodded his head afraid that if he talked it would come out in squeeks. "I saw everything."

"Alma, put your clothes on and leave." Alma nodded and gathered his belongings and changed into them. He scrambled out of the room not even glancing at Allen or Lavi.

"Yu…how dare you do that to-" Lavi was cut off by Allen who tugged on his sleeve. The young boy shook his head and walked over to his ex. Placing his hand on Kanda's shoulder he poured all his feelings of love into his kiss with the raven haired male.

When Allen pulled away he smiled at the exotic face that only he was able to get from the older man.

"I hope you and Alma have a good relationship Yu." Allen walked away from his former lover trying not to break down in front of him. The silver eyed male started shaking with overbearing greif.

"Please Allen. I' m so sorry. H-He just came over and it happened…please forgive me…I love you, I would die without you. Please don't leave."

"You promised you would be faithful until I died." Allen said codly, "Don't worry about it. You kept your promise Kanda…because you killed me."

"I-Im sorry." By now Kanda was on his knees sobbing and begging the 17 year old to stay. Lavi was shocked, he didn't think that the cold hearted male had it in him to apologize much less cry. Kanda didn't even cry at his father's funeral!

"Your sorry is as worthless as your love Kanda. Goodbye." Allen turned his back on Kanda and walked out of the room.

The last thing Kanda Yuu saw was the back of his lover as he turned away and walked down the hall. He tried to reach out to grab the male but was shocked when it became dark.

He sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Mh, Yuu, are you okay?" Allen said groggily.

"Yea…Yea, I love you Allen. I love you forever so please never leave me." Yuu was hysterical and Allen sat up. "I'm sorry…"

"Yuu, I forgive you okay. It happed 3 years ago. We're married now, we have 3 beautiful children together. I am happy. I love you too. Now go back to sleep." Allen rest his head on Kanda's leg.

Kanda wondered how he was lucky enough to have won his young angel back. He shrugged his shoulders and nestled his head ontop of Allen's hair. He breathed in his husband's scent and finally fell asleep where good dreams and happy times and memories clouded his mind.


End file.
